


A Passion Project

by VanillaBlush



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love Triangles, Multi, Non Canonical Immortal, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, i kept people alive because i could, spoilers for shadowbringers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaBlush/pseuds/VanillaBlush
Summary: An (slightly non canon) unfolding tale of the Warrior of Light, Violette, who decides to spend some days in Ishgard helping the Restoration. While in Ishgard, Violette realizes she has rapidly growing feelings for the Commander, Ser Aymeric. How will she cope with these feelings as the Warrior of Light?Some spoilers for Shadowbringers, and yes, I did leave someone alive because I can.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light, Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi, I'm not sure where I'm going with this but I really want to write and I hope other people will enjoy this as well!

I packed the last of my belongings into a small leather bag and struggled to zip it shut. While I had little from my constant days of travelling, I had enough. 

“You aren’t leaving us for too long, right, Violette?” Tataru asked.

“No, no, I’ll be back soon! I’m just going to do what I can,” I responded. I was going to Ishgard to help with the restoration in the Firmament. No one had specifically requested that I come help, but I decided to contribute what I could. I could weave, and I dabbled in botany, so I figured I could be of use.

“Well come back soon!” Tataru waved as she saw me off. Little did I know I wouldn’t be coming back anytime soon.

\----------

The cold winds of Coerthas stung my face and nipped at my nose. I shoved my hands into my pockets and trudged on, Foundation in sight. Through the heavy snow, I could barely see the Pillars. My breath was white, and my eyes stung from the cold, and I could only hope there was a warm camp waiting for me. 

Upon entering Foundation, I made my way to the market board and sought out Violenne, whom I heard would get me registered to work in the Firmament. 

“Thank you, Adventurer, will you be working with the Ishgardian Restoration effort?” She asked without looking up.

“Uh, yes! If you’ll have me, I’d-” I was cut off.

“Oh, excuse me!” Violenne exclaimed, her cheeks flushed red. “I didn’t realize I was speaking to Violette, the Warrior of Light! Please, forgive me, my lord.”

I waved my hands out in front of me, embarrassed. “No, it’s okay, please, there’s no need for the honorifics. Please, just call me Violette.”

Violenne nodded and escorted me to the Firmament. The sheer amount of other adventurers crafting and gathering was quite overwhelming. Everywhere I looked, someone had something to work on, and I started to feel as if I was falling behind. After all, if you reached high enough in the rankings you received from crafting, Ser Aymeric would commend you himself. I wasn’t too competitive, so I wasn’t expecting myself to reach top ranks. Besides, I had befriended Aymeric during the Dragonsong War, and while I hadn’t seen him in a while, I figured I’d be able to speak with him freely.

I pulled my hood down over my face, partially to retain warmth, but more so to cover the fact that I was the Warrior of Light. I didn’t want to attract unwanted attention while I was trying to help Ishgard recover. This was about Ishgard and the restoration, not about me. For now, I was a simple weaver, or maybe even a botanist, who was willing to lend aid to a part of the Eorzean Alliance. 

“Will you be going to the Diadem, my lord?” Violenne asked. 

“Yes, again, please don’t call me that,” I smiled uneasily. 

“Understood, my lord,” Violenne responded.

I bit my tongue, staring straight daggers into Violenne. It wasn’t that big of a deal, but I wanted to humble myself. At least she wasn’t calling me the Warrior of Light, right?

I followed Violenne to the Diadem, where she left me to work in botany until the sun began to set. I put in my best effort, but people who had been gathering way before I arrived were still working. I was in awe at the dedication they had, and only wished that I could have the stamina to work all day like that. Sweaty and tired from working in the sun of the Diadem, I returned to the Firmament. Adventurers from all over were still working, even as it darkened outside. I wiped the sweat from my brow as I took a seat on a low curb. It was still early in the evening, but as it darkened quickly, I suddenly realized that I didn’t have plans to stay at an inn. At this point, it was quite late to make a reservation, and I knew other adventurers would have plans to stay at the inn, so I racked my brain for other places I could stay. I didn’t want to make my way all the way back to the Rising Stones if I didn’t have to, I would prefer to stay in Ishgard.

I could always ask Count Edmont de Fortemps if it was ok for me to stay with him again, but I’d feel intrusive, and maybe even as if I was overstaying my welcome. Then I remembered Haurchefant and his hospitality whenever we had meetings in Camp Dragonhead. Always providing a warm drink to an adventurer in need, I was hoping that he’d let me spend the night. Afterall, he and I were really close, and we had become even closer in my previous times in Ishgard.

I stood up from the curb and left the Firmament. With the cold from the setting sun starting to set in, so I pulled my jacket closer. Snow drifted lazily from the sky and flickered in the lights from nearby houses. I strolled up to where Haurchefant was staying, which was away from Count Edmont’s, and rapidly knocked on the door, one, two three, and then stood back to wait. While I waited, I admired the indigo night sky, the moon and stars dazzling back at me.

Then, with no warning, the door flung open, Haurchefant standing in the doorway.

“Violette!” He exclaimed, excitedly. “What brings you to Ishgard?”

I shivered from the cold. “Can I come in first, maybe?” I jested.

“Oh, excuse me, sorry,” he grinned at me, beckoning me in. I moved past him, kicking the snow off my boots before stepping into his house, taking in the warm light. I could smell something warm and cozy, maybe a candle burning?

Haurchefant closed the door behind me and gestured to the dining room table.

“Have a seat, I’ll make some hot chocolate,” he said, leaving to the kitchen before giving me time to answer. I couldn’t lie to myself, though, as hot chocolate sounded heavenly after a long day in the bitter cold of an Ishgardian winter.

While I waited for him to make the drinks, I looked around his house. It was made of stone, as were most homes in Ishgard. Both the floor and walls were gray and stone, giving the house a cold feeling. Had he not lit candles and had warm lighting, the house would seem much too cold. Furnished on the inside was a rustic, worn dining table with matching chairs at each end of the table. The room behind the dining room had several, worn couches, adorned with throw pillows and blankets. Looking straight ahead to the kitchen gave way to wooden cabinets above a steel countertop. Underneath one of the cabinets was a stovetop, in which I could spy Haurchefant stirring our drinks.

He came back, a ceramic mug in each hand and set them in front of us. The mugs were steaming, the brown liquid inside swirling around. I graciously took it in both of my hands, letting the heat from the mug seep into my skin. 

“So,” he started again. “What brings you all the way to Ishgard?”


	2. Invitation

“Well, I’m here to help with the restoration!” I explained. My legs swung back and forth under the chair as I was too short to reach the floor. My Miqo'te tail was wagging back and forth excitedly. 

“Oh, you’re not here to see me, huh,” Haurchefant joked. “I knew there were a lot of adventurers here in Ishgard to help, but I never would’ve thought the Warrior of Light was so interested in helping!”

“It’s the least I can do to help,” I said. “Also, Haurchefant, are we not friends? You don’t have to refer to me as the Warrior of Light. I’m just trying to be humble, here!”

“Oh, sorry, Violette. We’re friends here!” He gave me a wink and a cheeky grin. “So tell me everything you’ve been up to.”

I smiled, my heart feeling light and bouncy. It felt good to talk to an old friend. As my mug cooled off, I started to take hearty gulps of hot chocolate, finishing the drink in one go before slamming it down on the table and beginning my tales. I told him of who, what, when, and where, and maybe even some of the how about my tales. I talked about the rest of the Scions and what they were doing, and how I had promised to write back to Tataru so she wouldn’t get worried about my whereabouts. I talked about my journey over here from the Rising Stones and also about working in the Diadem, helping the restoration of Ishgard. I don’t think I stopped to let him talk, though he did nod and smile in response to some of my words. 

Finally, after it had grown into the late hours of the evening, I finished my tales.

“Wow, you sure have been busy,” he remarked.

I nodded.

“But you’re not here to talk all night, right?” He asked quizzically. 

I shook my head. “No, I was wondering if I could spend the night here for a few nights? I just couldn’t ask Count Edmont de Fortemps again, could I? He’s probably super sick of me!”

His eyebrows furrowed. “Well, I don’t have a spare room, see…”

“I’ll take the couch!” I exclaimed. “I’m already intruding, so I’ll take the couch, it’s okay!”  
Haurchefant seemed to ponder over what I said, his hands clasped and his chin resting on top. 

“I couldn’t let my esteemed guest sleep on the couch,” he replied. “You can take my bed, I’ll stay on the couch.”

I shook my head furiously. “No, I’d feel so bad if I took the bed! That’s yours!”

“Violette, I insist! Take it, or else I’ll feel bad!” He stood up. “I’ll make the bed for you now, it’s getting late.”

I helplessly watched him walk off to his room. I knew I could probably argue my way to staying on the couch, but then I’d feel bad if he felt bad. 

He came back out and gestured back to his room. “It’s all ready for you.”

I avoided his gaze. “Thank you, I appreciate it.”

I made my way past him and into his small room. Just a twin bed underneath a window with a nightstand and dresser on the other wall. A warm brown rug lay in the middle of the room on top of the bare, stone floors, adding warmth to an otherwise cold room. Dark green curtains adorned the window and made a strong contrast to the bright moon and stars, which I could see clearly. Big, fluffy snowflakes drifted down, illuminated by the street lights. 

I sat on the bed, removing my boots before laying down. I was hesitant to get comfortable in someone else’s bed, and thus laid on top of the covers. I soon started shivering, however, which prompted me to climb under the fluffy, fleece covers. I could smell the spicy, warm scent of amber, and a hint of earthy tones. Patchouli, maybe. I was never close enough to Haurchefant to figure out if he smelled like this. I snuggled into the blankets, taking in the musk.

I felt my eyelids grow heavy, heavier. Too heavy to keep open. My breathing steadied, and I felt myself slipping into a deep sleep.

\---------------

I woke up groggy, my eyelids still heavy as if I could use some more sleep. I pulled the covers over me closer, reluctant to get out of bed. I perked my ears up, listening for any signs of Haurchefant being awake. I could hear the clanging of pots and pans. If he was trying not to wake me up, I couldn’t tell. 

My body still ached from being outside gathering all day yesterday, and I knew today would bring the same. If I could just lay in the warmth of his bed and…

Haurchefant knocked and opened the door without waiting for me to respond. 

“Violette, good morning,” he said cheerfully. “I made us breakfast. If you’re awake enough you’re welcome to have some.”

I groaned out a response and covered my head with the blankets. I wasn’t a morning person, and I didn’t really feel like getting out of bed so soon after waking up. What time was it anyway? Sun poured through the window, so I knew it was late morning at the very least.

“Well your food will get cold,” he said as he left the room. “Or maybe I’ll eat it.”

I knew he was joking. Or at least I hope he was. I didn’t want to go to the Diadem without something to eat. I groaned again and threw the blankets off of me, swinging my feet onto the floor. I sat at the edge of the bed and put my boots back on, slowly lacing them up with my sore fingers. I then headed out to the kitchen.

I took in the warm scent of coffee, freshly brewed. On the table was cut up fresh fruits, hams, and toast. I didn’t realize Haurchefant could cook, but at this point I was very grateful that he could. I sat down in my seat from last night and put a napkin on my lap before digging in. 

“Thanks for the food,” I managed to say in between mouthfuls of food. Haurchefant laughed.

By the time I was done eating, there was seldom left. I had taken a few bites from another piece of toast before I decided I was too full to keep eating, and returned it to my plate.I was full and content, and dare I say a little sleepy. I had definitely eaten more than I should have.

“I hope it was to your liking,” Haurchefant said.

I nodded. “Thank you very much, I’m sorry I ate so much, I got a little carried away.”  
I pushed away from the table and stood up.

“But I gotta get going back to the Diadem,” I told him. “But I’m coming back tonight?” 

I told him I was coming back more than I was asking, and I was assuming he’d have no problems. I had thoroughly enjoyed his company and longed for a warm, cozy place to stay, especially with someone who was a warm, cozy friend. 

“You’re always welcome here, Violette,” he said, standing up to walk me out. “I didn’t particularly mind sleeping on the couch.” 

\-----------------

I already knew there would be plenty of adventurers here before me, considering how late I slept in, but I was still overwhelmed yet again. Seeing all the adventurers working for the better of Ishgard, however, was heartwarming. A place I considered a second home was so loved by others that they spent their time and efforts to create a better Ishgard. It inspired me to work hard too, not only for Ishgard, but for my friends who resided here. 

If I didn’t mention it before, botany and gathering is tiresome work. It gets repetitive after a couple of swings of the hatchet. I took solace in weaving, as that was more of a creative outlet for me, rather than gathering the same materials over and over again, but materials were in higher demand here in the beginning. 

Despite the fact that it was winter, I got sweaty and hot quickly after working in the sun. I eventually threw my hood back and rolled up my sleeves without much thought and continued my work in the sun. The snow from yesterday was still frosty on the ground, making some patches on the ground a little slick to navigate. 

As I was finishing up my day of gathering, I heard someone call my name from behind.

“Violette, I didn’t know you were here,” a modulated voice yelled out. 

Oh shit, someone noticed I was here. I whipped my head around, searching for the source. Through the sea of adventurers in the Firmament, it was difficult to spot who exactly was calling out for me. I scanned my eyes back and forth, back and forth, and eventually I saw Aymeric waving his arm towards me, beckoning me to come over. I packed up the rest of my gathering gear and made my way over to him.  
Seeing him filled me with a warm, fuzzy feeling. I felt at ease. I felt a smile rising from deep within me, something that I couldn’t control. I was happy to see Haurchefant, but seeing Aymeric filled me with jubilation. 

“I was unaware you were coming back to Ishgard,” he started when I was within talking distance.

“Oh, well I figured I’d help with the restoration,” I replied.

Aymeric folded his arms and looked towards the Firmament. “A noble cause. I’m here to commend some top one hundred adventurers today. Everyone’s done a fine job, and I’ll be the first to acknowledge that.”

“I’m trying hard, but I definitely can’t keep up with the rest of them,” I sighed. 

Aymeric seemed entranced, watching the adventurers rush to and from, doing different jobs to support the cause. I, too, was entranced, but for a very different reason. I found myself admiring him. His jet black hair was fluffy and soft looking, and I found myself wanting to run my fingers through it. His cool, blue eyes were like looking into a Limsa Lominsa ocean, clear and alluring, yet capable. His lips were pale, but looked warm…

“So, if you’re free, would you be my guest for lunch?” Aymeric asked, suddenly turning his attention back to me. 

I shook my head to clear my thoughts, then my eyes met his. “Lunch? I would love to! But first, can I clean up?”

“That’s fine, but where are you staying? Where will you go?”

“I’m staying with Haurchefant, kinda. I can always go back there and just wash up.”

“Then you’re welcome to join me when you’re finished there,” he smiled at me, and we parted ways.


	3. A Bit Too Much

It was snowing gently as I knocked on the door to Aymeric’s enterprise, my breath frozen. One of Aymeric’s retainers, a short Elezen woman, opened the door.

“Hi, welcome to the de Borel establishments,” she greeted me as I came in. “Do you have an appointment with Ser Aymeric?”

“Yes, he invited me for lunch,” I responded.

“Violette? Oh, please follow me.”

I followed her through a long corridor. As I glanced around, I realized I had never been where Aymeric had lived before. His home was quite large, and he had the money to afford nice floor tiles in the corridors we walked through. Large windows lined the walls and let the sunlight come through. Ishgardian banners lined the empty spaces in between. I was a little overwhelmed being here.

The young Elezen led me to a closed wooden double door and pushed them open.

“The dining commons, my lord,” she said before bowing and leaving me standing in the doorway.

Aymeric was seated already, but upon seeing me, he smiled and stood up, beckoning me in. He wasn’t in his usual armor, but in a blue suit vest and dark blue fitted pants. He wore fingerless gloves and a shiny gold tie fitted into his vest. His dress shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, which somehow made it look better. His muscular arms were visible, but he still looked more gentle than if he wore his armor. It was an alluring look.

“I’m glad you could make it, Violette,” he said.

“Well, thank you for having me,” I beamed, taking my seat across from him at the long table. The table was long enough to seat at least a dozen people, and he had the amount of food to match. I don’t know what I expected from someone of such a status as his. 

I took my seat, scooting close to the table.

“I also have wine,” he added. “Red or white?”

“Oh, I don’t really drink, I don’t know what’s good,” I responded. I was quite a lightweight. The only times I had drank with Lyse ended up with me getting too drunk and then quite sleepy. But a little wine couldn’t do too much, I figured.

Aymeric pondered my response for a second before reaching for a wine bottle.

“I think you’ll like the red. It has grapes imported from Lower La Noscea. It has a smooth, red-fruited profile,” he said, pouring me wine in a golden chalice. “If you don’t like it you can try the white variety.”

He handed me the chalice, and I took a small sip to test the flavor. It was incredibly strong but incredibly fruity. I slightly recoiled at the taste and I hoped Aymeric didn’t see. I wanted to like it, so I quickly smiled.

“It’s good! I like it,” I said, trying to sound enthusiastic. 

“I’m glad you like it,” he said. “There’s plenty more!”

He put the wine down next to him as I helped myself to some food. I was particularly hungry after working the whole morning and started eating immediately. Aymeric sat back and started talking to me, neglecting the food.

“I’m surprised to hear someone of your status is working in the Diadem,” he remarked, leaning back in his seat.

I swallowed my fork-full of vegetables before answering. “My status?” I questioned. “I’m just working for the benefit of Ishgard, it’s nothing big!”

Aymeric sat back, looking thoughtful. I kept eating even though Aymeric had yet to touch anything. 

“I’m sure your contributions are greatly appreciated,” he continued. “You’re quite talented with weaving, correct?”

I nodded, bringing the chalice of wine up to my lips. I braced myself for the intense rush of flavor. I took a small sip and pursed my lips. This was definitely an acquired taste.

“So, uh,” I said, changing the subject away from me. “What’s the white wine like?”

“Well, this one,” he said, picking up the bottle and looking at the label. “It’s a Pinot Grigio. It’s best served chilled, and it pairs really well with the seafood you’re eating.”

“A Pino- what?” I asked, halting the fork in front of my mouth. I really was trying to understand wine, if just to bond with Aymeric more. Wine descriptive words never meant anything to me. Smooth, dry, red-profiled? Can’t he just tell me it’s tasty, or that it’s sweet or sour or bitter or bland?

“Pinot Grigio. I think you’ll like it,” he said, grabbing another chalice and pouring a generous amount into it. He then handed it over to me, and as I went to grab it, our fingers gently brushed against each other. The feeling lingered on my fingers as I took the chalice from him and set it in front of me. I didn’t know what to make of the sudden feelings of tension between us. Something I had never felt before towards Aymeric had just flooded into my heart. I didn’t particularly want to feel like this, I was here short term, and as the Warrior of Light, was I really looking for romance?

Shaking the thoughts from my head, I sipped the white wine, letting the flavor sit on my tongue. Aymeric was right, I definitely preferred this to the red. It wasn’t as overpowering as the red, and I didn’t find myself recoiling with the flavor.

“I like this one a lot,” I smiled.

“I had a feeling you didn’t like the other one so much,” he commented, smiling playfully.

“I-,” I started, shocked. I thought I did a good job hiding the fact that I didn’t like the red.

“You’re not as good at concealing emotions as you may think,” he went on.

“I’m sorry,” I blushed, exasperated. “I didn’t mean to-”

“No, it’s ok,” Aymeric laughed. “I’m not offended. I want you to have a pleasant meal.”

I took another sip of wine, using the chalice to cover my increasingly red face. The chilled wine was a good contrast to my heated skin. 

In a burst of spontaneity, I tilted the chalice up and killed off the rest of my wine. When I was done, I placed it down in front of him.

“More please,” I requested.

“Careful now,” he chuckled as he poured more into my chalice. “You said you were a bit of a lightweight, isn’t that correct?”

“It’s just some wine,” I remarked, taking the chalice back from him, careful to avoid his fingers.

And with that we both continued eating, enjoying each other’s company. I tried to eat more of the salted tiger cod, keeping in mind that he said white wine paired well with seafood.   
I asked him a lot about Ishgard and its restoration, and in return, he asked about my recent travels and how the Scions were doing back in the Rising Stones. In the meantime, I had polished off two more chalices of wine and was feeling slightly fuzzy. I knew I was at least a little tipsy when I started to feel my face flush and I felt giggly. 

I slid my chalice towards him once again. Without the exchange of any words he took it and filled it, then slid it back to me.

“How are you holding yourself, Violette?” he inquired, looking slightly concerned. 

“I’m fiiiiinneee,” I said, slurring the words as I said them, pulling the chalice towards me and taking more gulps. 

“I’ve never quite seen anyone drink wine like you,” he noted. “Normally you sip, not chug.”

I giggled, “You’re doing it all wrong then. But I’m just gonna go to the restroom, if that’s ok.”

“It’s through the double doors and down the hall to the left,” he said, nodding. “Try not to get lost, huh?” 

I tried to get up from my seat but quickly found that my legs felt as if they weren’t my own. I quickly put my hands on the table to hold myself up, causing Aymeric to rise in concern.

“Will you make it that far?” He asked.

I nodded and took a deep breath, preparing myself to make the trip to the restroom. “I’m fine, it’s fine, don’t worry about me…” I trailed off.

I then turned towards the door, and one leg at a time, made my way to the double doors and tried to push them open. 

“They’re pull doors, Violette,” he said, getting up and walking towards me. He then pushed one of the doors open and let me out. From there, I slowly made my way down the hall and into the restroom.

I held myself up with my arms on the sink and looked in the mirror. My face was flushed and my pupils were dilated. My body was slowly becoming accustomed to standing and moving, so I made my way back to the dining room, where Aymeric immediately rose to assist me if needed.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

I waved him off. “I’m fine! I don’t even feel tipsy anymore! I’m just-”

As I took a step into the room, I fell forward, Aymeric in perfect position to catch me. I laughed and buried my face into him.

“Maybe I’m a little tipsy… Just a little,” I mumbled into him. I took a deep breath and could smell his perfume’s scent on his clothes. He smelled clean and earthy. 

“Maybe I should cut you off,” Aymeric remarked, guiding me to a seat next to him and helping me sit down.

“Not even just one more?” I pouted, something I normally didn’t do, but in my drunken state, it felt right.

“I don’t think so,” he said, putting a hand on my shoulder. “Take a breather while I have someone clear away the main course, okay?”

I nodded, closing my eyes. I felt sleepy on top of being intoxicated, and laid my head against the back of the chair, breathing softly. I could just barely smell Aymeric’s perfume, and it comforted me. 

I could hear someone clearing away the dishes, and Aymeric thanking them. It sounded so distant and far away. With my eyes closed, I felt as if the room was spinning. I felt as if I was in the room but out of it at the same time. I heard Aymeric talking but couldn’t focus on the words.

“Violette,” he said, grabbing my chin and looking me in the eye, breaking me out of my train of thought. “Are you well enough for dessert?”

“Of course,” I said, straightening myself in my seat and pulling away my face before he could see me blush. 

I scooted the chair in towards the table. My eyelids were quite heavy though.

“But, um, maybe I should nap a little,” I mumbled. 

“Nap?” Aymeric sounded surprised. “It’s two in the afternoon!”

“Yeah, but drinking makes me sleeppyyy,” I slurred, leaning back in my seat and closing my eyes.

Aymeric’s eyes shifted, and he looked concerned. “I, well, I have a guest bedroom if you’d like to lay down for a bit.”

“Yes, please,” I mumbled. “Save me a dessert, please?”

Aymeric stood up and put his hand out to me. I took his hand and pulled myself up from my seat, still disorientated. 

“Of course, Violette,” he said, taking my hand and walking me out of the dining room and down the hall.

I grabbed his arm with my other hand to keep myself steady and rested my head against him as we walked. I kept blinking to keep myself awake, my eyelids growing heavier with each step. I leaned against him for support as my legs felt heavy.

He guided me down the hall and pushed open a door. There was a small twin bed against the wall with a window opposite. Afternoon light flooded the room. Aymeric led me to the bed and sat me down, then closed the curtains to the window so that only a sliver of light came through, enveloping the room in darkness. 

“Do you need anything else?” He asked softly, glancing over at me.

“I want you to stay,” I mumbled incoherently. I flopped backwards, my head hitting the pillow. I let out a deep breath. “And maybe a glass of water.” My mouth felt dry and sticky, my breath stale.

Aymeric opened the door and leaned out, speaking quietly with a retainer waiting outside. He nodded and closed the door. 

“Someone is coming with water,” he said quietly. “How are you feeling?”  
“I’m ok,” I murmured. I didn’t really feel all that okay, however. I felt dizzy and hot, as if my inebriation was wearing off as we spoke. “I just need to lie down, I think.”

Aymeric came over and squatted down to the level of the bed. He put his hand on my forehead. We locked eyes and for a moment I held my breath. He drew his face close to mine, so close that I could feel his breath on my face. I closed my eyes and leaned towards him.

“I think,” he started softly. “I think you’re pretty drunk, Violette. Get some sleep.”

And with that he pulled away from me, standing up and stepping away from the bed. I opened my eyes and sunk into the bed. I must have looked like a fool, my eyes closed and leaning into him. 

“I’m ok,” I said again. I turned towards the wall and looked away from him, slightly flustered. 

I heard Aymeric leave the room, and as the door shut, I buried my face into the covers. After a few deep breaths, I felt more calm, my eyelids being pulled down by the weight of sleep. I pulled the blanket up to my chin and snuggled in. There were no warm, comforting smells like Haurchefant’s bed, but it was significantly more comfortable than my bed at home in the Rising Stones. 

My head was still fuzzy, and I tried not to add to the blur by thinking about the most recent events that had transpired between Aymeric and I. Instead, I let my body sink into the bed and slip into a fitful sleep.


	4. Rude Awakenings

The room was dark when I awoke. The sliver of sunlight had turned dark, as Ishgardian days, even in the summer, were quite short, and the moon had now shown its face. My crusty, sleepy eyes adjusted to the darkness slowly, and that’s when the pain of a hangover washed over me. 

My mouth was incredibly dry, my head pounded, and my stomach cramped. I fumbled around in the dark, my hand swatting at the nightstand next to the bed until I felt a glass of, presumably, water. I was careful to grab it, trying not to spill any and sat up slowly, very slowly. I shakily held it up to my lips, where I greedily gulped water, not stopping for air until I had polished off the glass. While it didn’t help with my headache, I felt significantly better than I had before.

I sat up in the bed, resting my head against the headboard. I placed the glass back on the nightstand and sighed. I knew I was overstaying my welcome, and I felt incredibly bad about getting drunk at a simple lunch with Aymeric. I sighed loudly before swinging my feet over the edge of the bed. As I bent down to tie up my shoes, my head rushed and I felt a wave of dizziness overcome me. 

I sighed again and closed my eyes, bracing myself to sit back up. I sat up slowly, my hands tightly gripping the covers on the bed. Once I was up, I opened my eyes and let them adjust to the darkness, locating the door in the distance. I then gradually stood up, keeping one hand close to the bed for balance, and started walking to the door.

I first peeked my head out, looking down the hall, back and forth. No one was in the dimly lit hallways except for the looming shadows created by the small lights that lined the upper walls. I exhaled with relief, as I wasn’t really in the mood to face anyone. I just wanted to stumble home and crawl into bed, as the hangover had made my appetite nonexistent. I pushed open the front door and stepped into the frosty night air.

Street lights illuminated the large, fluffy snowflakes that sleepily fell to the ground. My breath puffed out in front of me. The cold air felt good in my lungs, calming my dizziness and steadying my breath. No one was out on the streets, save for a few of the adventurers retiring from the Diadem to their inns. It must have been quite late, and not knowing how long I slept, I had no idea what time it was. 

As an adventurer, time was of essence, so knowing what time it was was crucial. If Alphinaud told me to meet back in five minutes, then I had to be back in five minutes, or else someone may worry that something had happened to me and was holding me up. I fumbled around, looking for my bag that contained my watch. I normally kept it slung over a shoulder, but it was quickly apparent that it was missing. Oh, shit. Where did I leave it? Was it lost at the Diadem, full of adventures and never to be seen again? Or-

I knew exactly where it was left. In my hungover daze I left my bag sitting on the floor next to the bed in Aymeric’s spare room. I was so focused on tying up my shoes that I didn’t think to check to see if I had left anything behind. At this point in the evening, it was definitely too late - and too awkward - to return to the establishment and request my bag. I would just have to wait until tomorrow, or whenever I saw him again, to ask after it. Along with asking for my bag, I figured I would apologize profusely for getting drunk and falling asleep at lunch. My face flushed red thinking about my embarrassing actions.

By the time I reached Haurchefant’s house, my ears were sore from the cold and my face was flushed. I figured I didn’t have to knock, as our agreement was that I’d stay with him while I worked at the Diadem, but I felt incredibly rude just swinging the door open, especially at this late hour, so with great hesitation, I knocked gently. Gently enough that only I could hear, perhaps, and Hauchefant could have been asleep for all I knew. After a large gust of icy wind, wind that pierced to my very bones, so bitter and so cold it burnt, I turned the knob to the door. To my relief it was unlocked, so I stepped inside to a warm sanctuary.

A light was lit in the kitchen, which was close to the entry point of the house, and for that I was grateful. I took my shoes off at the front and stepped into the house, eager to climb into his warm bed and forget about today’s events. The bedroom door was slightly cracked, moonlight flooding out. When I pushed it open, I saw Haurchefant bundled up under the covers, in what appeared to be a deep sleep. I guess the couch was mine tonight.

I was still wearing the casual black dress that Tataru had made for me - the tightness starting to get to me - and I had left my bags in Haurchefant’s bedroom, so I slipped the dress off, and in my undergarments, I wrapped the blanket on the couch around me and laid my head on a cushion. I closed my eyes and tried to imagine sleeping, but after having just slept for gods knows how long, I was left alone with my thoughts - and an incredibly uncomfortable couch.

I reflected on my day’s events and the days to come. Aymeric inviting me to lunch as soon as I had arrived in Ishgard was very sudden, and while I had expected to run into him at some point, my second day on the job was not it. I had always been fond of him. His warm demeanor and level-headedness, along with being down-to-earth, had drawn me to him almost immediately. While I enjoyed being with Haurchefant, his more relaxed attitude wasn’t as enticing to me. Lunch with Aymeric should’ve been pleasant, and it was up until I got too sleepy, and in my drunken stupor, fell asleep in a guest room. What kind of guest was that? If I had just met Aymeric, I would’ve left a poor impression. Regardless, I was ashamed of my actions and knew I needed to apologize. 

The springs of the couch pressed against the cushion, thrusting into my bare ribs. I tried adjusting and laying on my back, but the lack of cushioning on the couch’s seats made it almost unbearable to lay here. I knew I had to be up bright and early again to work in the Diadem, and laying on this couch wasn’t it. Haurchefant was either lying, or unhinged, for thinking that sleeping on the couch wasn’t all that bad. 

It was then that I weighed my options. Option one, I could ‘sleep’ on the couch, avoiding disturbing Haurchefant’s slumber and accept that I wouldn’t sleep well. Or option two, I could - very carefully - slide into bed with Haurchefant. I’d be up and out of the bed before he even awoke. Besides those, there weren’t many other options available to me. It wasn’t like I could go somewhere else at this hour.

I sunk into the couch, where a coil pushed from under the couch’s cushions and into my soft stomach. I winced in pain and stiffened my body to avoid sinking further into the pointy coils. I stared forward into the kitchen, as there were no windows, except for the one above the couch, which I couldn’t see unless I wanted to subject myself to pain to angle myself in the position to look out of it. My eyes adjusted to the dark, but there wasn’t much to look at, and I found myself bored with my surroundings.

Thinking about sliding into bed with Haurchefant caused my heart beat to increase rapidly. But why, I wondered to myself. Was it that foreign of a concept for two friends to share a bed? Why, I’m sure there were times where I shared sleeping areas with the Scions, where things went over without incident. Other than that, I had the privacy of inns to keep me comfortable as I slept. But something about climbing into bed with Haurchefant gave me butterflies in my stomach. But then again, it could be some after effects of the hangover that I wasn’t thinking of. 

After being poked in the side by the uneven couch, I quickly made up my decision to join Haurchefant. I took the decent-sized felt, black blanket and wrapped it around my bare body for some extra warmth and then slowly pushed open the bedroom door to prevent creaking. He was still asleep, laying on the left side of the bed and facing away from the wall, leaving me to the right side, which was near the window. Without my watch, I’d have to rely on the sun’s light to wake me before he did. 

Moonlight illuminated Haurchefant’s face, casting a silver glow to his skin. He had the covers pulled up to his chin, and he looked peaceful. His breathing was steady, his body moved up and down with each breath. Looking at him in this vulnerable state caused me to feel a tickly feeling in my stomach. Maybe not just my stomach, but I quickly pushed it aside, along with the comforter to his bed.

The bed was already warm as I snuggled into the comforter, pulling it up to my neck. I faced away from Haurchefant, towards the window, and exhaled a breath of comfort.

“The couch is dreadful, isn’t it?” A sleepy voice came from behind. 

Slightly alarmed, with a tingle running down my back, I flopped over to face Haurchefant. Indeed he was awake, giving me a sleepy smile. He was shirtless, but wearing an old pair of linen shorts, which looked out of place from his usual armor. But I suppose you can’t be in armor all the time, and this was how he must’ve looked when he slept. His eyes looked me up and down, and then back up again, where he raised his eyebrows quizzically. 

“You must be especially cold, too,” he said thoughtfully. “Come closer.” He pulled the comforter around me tightly, forcing me into him close to his warm body. His muscular body emanated heat, which I felt instantly when I snuggled closer to him. He then put his arm around me. 

I felt my face flush with embarrassment. I had never been close like this to another human, nonetheless a man. I didn’t have time for shenanigans such as this when I was busy adventuring. 

“I didn’t mean to disturb you,” I said quietly, even though the fear of waking anyone was gone.

“I’m a light sleeper,” he said in that provocative voice that men tend to have upon waking up. “It’s ok, Violette. But I have to ask, what kept you so long?”

I hesitated before answering. Do I indulge him in the embarrassing details, or just keep it short and sweet? I decided on the latter.

“I just got drunk and fell asleep in a guest room. Nothing exciting, believe me,” I replied.

Haurchefant had an amused look on his face. “I kind of figured something more happened between you two.”

My face ran red. “Something more?! Like what!!? Nothing happened!”

“Nothing,” he said, rolling over to face the wall.

Something more, I thought to myself. As if. The most intimate I’d gotten with a man, besides sharing a bed with Haurchefant, was well… nothing. As the Warrior of Light, I had no time for things like that, though I had causally flirted with many people during my adventures. Nothing serious. Not like sleeping in the same bed with Haurchefant was serious or anything…

I turned my back to Haurchefant and fell asleep to the pale moonlight flowing through the window.


	5. Sleeping on the couch isn't as comfy as it seems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violette gets her first human to human experience since she returned to Ishgard, but isn't sure that's exactly what she's looking for.

I didn’t sleep easy that night. Thoughts of my adventures thus far taunted me. Thoughts of what I had yet to do accompanied the overwhelming stress I felt, and I knew that my work wouldn’t be done for as long as I was the Warrior of Light - the Warrior of Darkness. And here I was spending time working in the Diadem, aiding with the restoration of Ishgard. Surely they didn’t need me, but I felt that I should help a place that I thought of as my second home. 

The whole weight of Eorzea, and then some, rested on my shoulders, and to say I was overwhelmed was an understatement. With my friends stranded in the First, and me here in the Source working in the Diadem, I knew that I couldn’t keep wistfully letting the days pass by. Working in the Diadem, however, was a relief from the stressful burdens of helping others all the time, including the others in a whole other world. I never had some time for me and for once, I got to work at my own pace. Heck, I even let myself go and drank a little much. But how long could I keep this up? Eventually I had to go back to ‘normalcy.’ 

My mind was muddled and clouded, and I thought about how I would be able to help stop the spread of Sin Eaters, how I could prevent Emet-Selch’s dreams of reconvening the worlds, how I could help the Crystal Exarch in his own duties… I felt like I was suffocating with the weight of the world, wrapping itself around me and leaving me to rot.

I woke with a start. I apparently tossed and turned a lot in my restless sleep, for upon waking up, I had taken all the blankets to my side of the bed, and was wrapped in a sort of cocoon, so tight it was almost suffocating. I was cold with sweat. Haurchefant was propped up on one elbow, leaning over me with a concerned expression on his face. 

“Didn’t sleep well, huh?” He asked, a soft smile spreading on his face. “Sorry I’m not the best partner in bed.” He followed it up with a wink as I untangled myself from the mass of blankets and sat up, ruffling my hair. 

My eyes widened and I blushed immensely, my ears perking up with embarrassment. Haurchefant had always been flirty with me - and other adventurers - upon visits. But I had always brushed it off. But now, in such close proximity with him, I felt oddly aroused.

His silver blue hair was messy from sleeping - or having tried to - yet his azure eyes were shimmering in the sunlight of the early morning. If I looked hard enough, I could swear that I could see myself floating in those azure oceans, lost among the blue. His lips were curled into a charming smirk, appearing soft and kissable.

“Did you wear that alone when you went to see Aymeric?” Haurchefant asked, eyeing my almost bare body.

Ashamed, I crossed my arms over my chest. “No, I was just uncomfortable in what I wore yesterday.”

He smiled warmly, knowingly, at me, locking eyes with me again. This time, there was a suspension in the air that hung there, thick and heavy like a fog. Neither of us said anything, but rather held the gaze taut, tension bringing us together. 

I eyed him up, noticing for the first time in our friendship how alluring he was. He was muscular and strong, likely from his training as a knight. His skin was smooth, however, especially his lips. His jawline sharp, befitting of a soft smile. I’m sure as I was eyeing him up, he was doing the same to me. Embarrassing. 

I looked away from him to clear my thoughts, to avoid doing anything I may regret. I knew him and I were friends, and I didn’t want to ruin anything we had. We had become so close in the time I’d spent in Ishgard during the Dragonsong War. Also, as an adventurer, I didn’t have time for -

In the midst of my thoughts, Haurchefant grabbed my chin and pulled my face up towards his. Before I could look away again, he closed the gap and kissed me softly, my eyes still open in astonishment. The kiss lingered longer than I expected, and in my panicked state, I froze.

Haurchefant then pulled away from the kiss, hand still on my chin. I apparently looked bewildered because Haurchefant sat back, giving me space. He probably looked as concerned as I looked bewildered.

“Sorry, Violette,” he started. “It’s something I’ve wanted to do since I met you back then. But we can stop, and I’ll go back to the couch.” He gave me a genuine smile, soothing me.

I felt my face grow red, so I looked away, pulling at the sheets with my thumb as a way to cope with my nervousness. “No, it’s okay, I’m just,” I paused, looking for the right words to say all while avoiding his gaze. “I’m new to this, that’s all. I don’t particularly mind this.” Or what I meant to say is that I kind of wanted this? Do I tell him?

But now, in a spontaneous decision, it was me that closed the gap. I leaned in closer towards him, closing my eyes and kissing him back. Haurchefant sat up, leaning forward into me and pulled me up onto his lap, pulling me so close, so close that I could feel the heat from his bare chest. I put one hand on the bed to steady myself, and one against his chest. I could feel his heart beating with desire, but for what, I didn’t know.

Haurchefant put a hand on my back, pulling me into the kiss. With the other hand, he ran it through my hair, holding the back of my head. I knew I wasn’t getting out of this kiss, and part of me - a lot of me - longed for something like this to happen. In the little downtime I did get, I had never gotten the chance to be even slightly intimate with someone. Flirting was one thing, but touching, kissing, and having sex were far from my mind. But now those thoughts came rushing in. Just what was Haurchefant planning to do? I felt myself becoming more and more aroused with each kiss.

Kisses between us were quick and hungry. From one kiss to the next, there was little time to catch a breath. Haurchefant ran his fingers along my scalp, bringing me into each kiss, harder, harder, harder. 

“Violette…,” he mumbled into my lips, his voice smooth and rich. I sucked in his words, each syllable being rusted into my mouth from the saliva between our kisses. With each kiss he took my breath and I took his, breathing no more than I needed. I took my other hand and put it around his neck, pulling myself closer, so close that maybe we could become one. 

Haurchefant pulled away from my lips, leaving them still tingling, missing his touch, and kissed my jawline, my neck, my collarbone. He ran his fingers gently along my back, my spine, causing me to involuntarily shiver at his delicate touch. I felt the heat of his lips linger where he kissed me, and my body ached for more. Haurchefant nibbled on my collarbone with his lips, causing my breathing to become unsteady. I had never experienced these sensations before.

Haurchefant came back up and grabbed my face in his hands, kissed me again and then pulled away.

“As much as I’d love to continue, I fear we have tasks to accomplish today,” he said.

I felt my face flush slightly at how quickly things returned to normalcy, and maybe even at the fact that he had wanted it to continue. I looked down, focusing on the bedding.

“Yeah, I’ve probably missed the rush of adventurers, I’m late,” I replied, feigning normalcy. “But what time is it, anyway?” I instinctively reached around the dresser, searching for my watch. Upon recalling that I left my bag at Aymeric’s estate, I sighed, defeated.

“I left my bag at Aymeric’s when I got all silly drunk,” I explained, my face still red, but it was an attempt to get over what just happened. “Now I’m going to have to face him and get it back. I’m kind of really embarrassed!”

Haurchefant chuckled, getting up from the bed and heading to the bathroom connected to the bedroom. “It’s nothing to be embarrassed about, Violette,” he said, his voice comforting. “Aymeric has probably seen worse in his lifetime. Don’t get so down on yourself. He’ll be glad to see you again.”

My ears perked up hearing the last part. Would he really be glad to see me again, or was Haurchefant being kind to me? I knew it was likely the latter, but a small part of my heart held onto those words, butterflies dancing in my stomach.

“I best get going, I promise I will be home earlier today,” I said, digging in my large leather bag for something to wear. I pulled out my stained, rugged botany clothing with the intention of gathering materials today. It looked hard on the eyes, but it got the job done, and I wasn’t about to drop gil on glamour prisms and fancy botanist clothing just to look nice while working. 

\--------

By the time I arrived in the Firmament, the sun was already high in the sky, warming me under the layers of clothing I had on. I had anticipated snow, or bone-chilling winds, but the sun warmed me thoroughly. Even in Ishgard, the sun could be quite warm on a nice day like today. But with the weather’s mood swings, I couldn’t adequately plan an outfit without being too hot or too cold. I assumed Ishgardians were well used to this weather, but I had yet to adjust, even in my previous times spent here.

I gathered a sizable amount of materials in the several hours I spent in the Diadem. I figured with my haul, I could weave for the next few days and avoid a sweaty, dirty day in the sun. I wiped my brow with my sleeve as I returned to the Firmament. The sun was already setting. This shouldn’t have surprised me so, as Ishgardian days were short, but I was dazed nonetheless. Adventurers were starting to head out, and I could maybe count on two hands the amount of people that were staying behind to keep working. As I headed to the exit, someone grabbed me by the strap on my overalls.

“Why the haste, Violette?” The voice sounded behind me. I immediately whipped around, coming face to face with Aymeric. I instantly felt my face flush with embarrassment, my ears flattening against my head. I was grimy with sweat from working the day away, and my clothes were not flattering at all. 

“Aymeric,” I said as a greeting. I felt as if he could see right through me. As if he knew what Haurchefant and I did just the morning before. As if he was judging me. I took a slow blink to clear my thoughts and tried to focus my attention on the tall Elezen standing before me.

“You left a bag with me last night. I’m sure you’ve been missing it,” Aymeric held the small leather shoulder bag in front of me.

“Ah, thank you,” I said sheepishly. “And also, sorry for getting a little out of control last night.” I took the bag from him and slung it over my shoulder.

“It’s nothing to worry about, Violette,” he smiled. “Happens to the best of us.” 

Something about his smooth smile soothed my flushed face. His blue eyes seemed to pierce right into me, chilling me. While him and Haurchefant shared similar eye colors, I felt different impressions from them, and I couldn’t quite tell what it was. 

“Also,” Aymeric continued. “I left a book you might enjoy in there. No pressure if you are not fond of it, but look through it.”

“Thank you, that’s very thoughtful of you,” I beamed. 

As the sun set into the night, a cold set in. It was the kind of cold that ripped through your clothing and chilled you regardless. A typical Ishgardian night.

“I should let you go,” I said. “I know how busy you are, so I’m sorry you came all this way for me.” 

“It’s my pleasure to see you, Violette,” he smiled again, causing another crowd of butterflies to enter my stomach. “Good night.”  
\-----

Haurchefant had prepared a small meal for the two of us. Upon my return, he had greeted me casually, as if this morning hadn’t just been a sexual awakening for me. I now looked at him with a different perspective. Had he always been so muscular? So handsome? 

I could barely touch my meal thinking about earlier. Was I obsessing? Was this normal for him? Maybe it didn’t even phase him, and maybe he kissed every adventurer that he met. I pushed the food around on the plate and avoided Haurchefant’s eyes. 

My mind was muddled and full of conflict. I didn’t know what I wanted from him, except more. But I didn’t want to push the limits of our friendship, and I didn’t want anything serious… The Warrior of Light didn’t have time for that, and I felt guilty enough as it was when I thought about my friends stranded in the First. 

“Are you not hungry, Violette?” Haurchefant asked with concern. 

“I ate earlier,” I lied. “I think I’ll retire early tonight.” I pushed out my seat and headed towards the bedroom, dropping my leather bag next to the bed and slipping under the covers. 

I wasn’t tired, but I wasn’t in the mood to see Haurchefant very much, either. I stared at the ceiling in the dark, my mind making patterns that weren’t there. Shapes appeared fuzzy and moving, as if the dark was playing its tricks on me. I could see moonlight trickling in through the curtains, which let just a sliver of light in. From the flickering of light, I could tell that big, fluffy snowflakes were fluttering down. Bored, I watched the patterns in the light.

I thought about my earlier conversation with Aymeric. I tried to think if I acted sensibly, to make up for my drunken actions the other day. Our conversation, what little there was, played through my head. Did I act put together, as the Warrior of Light should? I longed for a do over of our lunch date, but what was done was done. And then I remembered him saying he left me a book in my bag. A kind gesture, for sure, but I wasn’t sure of what importance it could be.

I turned on the lamp beside me, illuminating the room, then reached to the side of the bed to grab my leather bag. With the bag placed on my lap in front of me, I realized that indeed there was a book left in there for me. History of Astrology. The leatherbound book had maps of the stars etched into the cover, filled in with a gold ink. Aymeric knew I practiced Astrology, so I wondered if he thought it might suit me better than him. I skimmed through the pages, looking at star charts and long descriptions of the gates to heaven. 

And through my skimming, a small, stamped envelope fell out. Surprised, I assumed it was a letter to Aymeric, and didn’t want to invade his privacy and open it up. But on the other hand, I was insanely curious as to the contents it could hold. Why would he have an envelope, unaddressed, in an Astrologian’s book? 

And then it hit me. This letter was meant for me! Proud of myself for drawing my own conclusions, I hastily tore the letter open, pulling out a perfumey piece of folded paper. I held it up to my nose and took a sniff, noting the smell of Aymeric’s perfume on the paper. I then unfolded the paper, careful not to tear the delicate note. 

Dearest Violette, it started.


	6. Heating up the cold

Dearest Violette,

It is my pleasure to invite you to the annual Ishgardian dance. With knowledge that you will be in Ishgard for some time, it would be an honor to have you accompany me. Please do not concern yourself with what to wear, as Ishgard’s finest tailors have custom-made a gown that I believe will suit your tastes. 

I felt my face flush. Aymeric? Wanted to invite me to the Ishgardian dance? Every year, Ishgard held a large dance, with only the finest and wealthiest people being able to attend. It was quite a spectacle, and I believed that it was MY honor to be invited. I couldn’t help but wonder, however, what the gown in question was going to look like. 

The rest of his letter detailed the date and time of the ball. I folded the letter and put it against my chest, closing my eyes and laying back into the pillow. My heart felt fluttery and light, like a sunlight beaming through an open window. I could smell his perfume from the letter and I breathed it in slowly, slowly, so that I could retain the scent in my memory. What I wanted nothing more than to take his hand and have him guide me around the dancefloor, show my inexperienced feet where to go and when, all while I fervidly stared into his Limsa Lominsan eyes. 

In the midst of my daydreaming, Haurchefant cracked the door open, letting a small crack of light in. 

“Oh, I thought you’d be asleep already,” he remarked. I shook my head, stuffing the letter away under the covers. I thought about this morning and nervously crinkled the paper in my fingers. 

“Was just doing some reading,” I said, holding up the Astrology book and giving him a nervous smile.

“Well, don’t let me stop you,” he smiled, opening up the door more and entering the room. “But I’m going to get some sleep.”

“In here?!” I inquired, shocked. “I thought you had the couch?”

Haurchefant gave me a sly grin. “Didn’t we go over this last night? The couch is much too uncomfortable for anyone. Don’t tell me you’ve a problem?”

My face reddened as I became flustered. “Well, I mean, sure, the couch is uncomfortable, but…” I trailed off, not sure where to go. 

“Go on,” Haurchefant challenged, taking his shirt off and showing off his muscular, toned body.

“But what I mean to say is,” I started again, looking away before I started to stare. “That, um, maybe it's ok just for tonight.” I found myself looking away to avoid his gaze. 

“Well good,” he grinned. “I wasn't going to take any other answer.”

My hands continued to fiddle with the invitation under the covers. My heart skipped a beat nervously, and my mind conjured up thoughts of what could happen between the two of us. If we shared a bed tonight….

“I have to be up early tomorrow, though, so I’m going to sleep,” I said, making excuses for myself. “Good night.” I switched off the lamp next to me and stuffed the invitation under the pillow. I still had a week before the Ishgardian dance, but my nervousness mixed with excitement made it hard for me to feel drowsy.

I feigned a yawn and laid down in the bed, pulling the covers up to my chin and facing away from Haurchefant. I heard the covers rustling as Haurchefant pulled them up and slid into bed next to me. He slid in close to me, close enough that I could feel his warm breath on the back of my neck.

“Come here,” he murmured, putting his arm around me and pulling me in towards him.

I was glad to be facing away from him in this instant, as my surprise was clearly spread out among my face. I could feel the warmth from his bare chest through my night clothes. He put his arm around me, gently resting it under my breasts, holding me gently. I felt my breathing become unsteady as I thought of this morning, and my face grew hot reminiscing. 

I tried to control my breathing, steady it, appear that I was falling into a sleep, but I was so nervous that I felt he could feel my heart pounding. With one hand, I fiddled with the invitation, which brought me a sense of calm, and I tried to pull my thoughts towards the upcoming dance, and not the handsome Elezen man who was holding me close. In that instant, I thought of another Elezen whom I may not mind sharing a bed with, if it ever happened. With Aymeric’s serious demeanor, I felt that it would be near impossible to end up in a similar situation. But a girl could dream.

Haurchefant rested his head against the back of my neck, pulling me into him, as if he was using me as a pillow. He exhaled loudly as he got comfortable. I stiffened my body as if to reject his cuddling. It was no sooner that I did that that I realized he had fallen asleep, as his breaths were rhythmic and calming, steady even. 

With the lamp off, we were shrouded in darkness. The only bit of light came from the moon, which was shy and hiding tonight, leaving me in almost complete darkness. The darkness beckoned sleep to me, and I felt my stiff body begin to relax in Haurchefant’s arms. I felt my eyelids grow heavier as I stared at the dark wall, making patterns with my eyes that weren’t there. I held Aymeric’s invitation tightly, as if it would be stolen away from me, and allowed myself to slip into a restful sleep.

\------

What time was it? My eyes were crusted with sleep, and sunlight beamed through the window, making it hard on my eyes, still sensitive from the dark. I took in a deep breath and rolled over to my back, noting that Haurchefant had already gone off, and I had the bed to myself. I slipped my hand out from under the pillow and pulled out the invitation that I so dearly held on to last night, and read it once, twice, again, until my heart stopped fluttering at every single thought I imagined involving Aymeric and I. 

I stretched and sat up, slipping the invitation into the astrology book I left on the nightstand. As my eyes adjusted to the light, I realized how high the sun was in the sky, and I believed that I must’ve slept at least till noon. 

I threw the covers off of me and rolled out of the bed, exiting the room to the kitchen and living room. Breakfast was sitting at my spot, and I wondered why Haurchefant didn’t wake me up to eat with him. Maybe he left out early today, I thought. I was tempted to skip eating, considering I was running late as it was, but I appreciated the sentiment that was leaving breakfast at my spot. I hurriedly ate and prepared myself for the day ahead.

\-----

The air was cool as I stepped outside, but it seemed warmer than what it was when I left out in the early mornings. I made my way to the Firmament with a skip in my step, still excited to think that I was going to a formal with Aymeric. 

“Good morning, my lord,” Violenne greeted as I entered the Firmament. 

“Good morning,” I replied cheerfully, happy that she didn’t point out my lack of punctuality. 

“Will I be seeing you at the Ishgardian dance this weekend, my lord?” Violenne asked.

“Yes!” I gushed. “I’m going with Aymeric and I -” I stopped myself from gushing more about how he was tailoring me a dress and how I was excited to go with him.

Violenne nodded. “Very well, my lord. I will see you there.” 

I nodded back to her with a smile and headed to the Diadem, where I worked the day away. Frequently I had thoughts of Aymeric coming to the Firmament, for whatever reason. Maybe he had to commend a couple adventurers, maybe he had to deliver something to me once again. My mind ran wild with ideas that could bring him and I together, even just for a moment. Even if these ideas were farfetched, I allowed myself to entertain them as I did the tedious tasks of gathering or weaving. 

As the sun started to sink in the sky, I could feel colder air setting in. My ears caught the cold more than the rest of my body, so I pulled up my hood and attempted to draw in heat. My breath puffed out in front of me as I made my way back to Haurchefant’s house. When I arrived, lights were on inside, so I assumed he was home. 

“I’m home,” I said, pushing the door open, welcoming the heat from the fireplace. 

“Welcome home,” Haurchefant said without looking up from the stovetop. Fragrant, delicious aromas wafted from the kitchen to the front door, causing my stomach to growl and my mouth to water. 

I took a seat at my usual place at the table and waited for Haurchefant to finish cooking. My legs swung back and forth and my tail swayed from side-to-side, and I could barely contain my excitement to tell him my plans with Aymeric. 

Haurchefant brought over a hot stew and placed the steaming pot on the table and took his seat across from me. I did not hesitate to dig in.

“Thank you for the meal,” I said while scalding my mouth on the hot meat and potatoes. 

“Of course,” he smiled warmly. “You sure slept late today, didn’t you?”

“You think?” I swallowed, burning my esophagus as the food went down. “How would you even know?” I teased.

“I left out early to pick up a tailored suit for the Ishgardian ball,” he replied. “When I came home with it, you were sound asleep, taking up half the bed and the like.”

I blushed, slightly embarrassed. “Oh, so you’re going, too?” I said, moving the topic away from me. I blew on the stew on my spoon before taking another bite. I tried to savor the flavors, but my hungry stomach urged me to keep eating quickly. 

He laughed. “Of course I’m going, Violette. And,” he paused and took a sip from his tin mug. “I was wondering if you’d go with me.”

My eyes widened in surprise, and my ears flattened against my head. “Oh well,” I started, unsure of how to let him down. “I…”

“Unless Aymeric has beat me to it,” he said, cutting me off, downtrodden. He quickly changed his demeanor back to ubeat, however, and for a second I felt as if I imagined his disappointment. “Save a dance for me, though, will you?”

I eased back into comfort, relieved that he took it well, and even more relieved that I didn’t really have to tell him no. “My pleasure,” I smiled.

\------------

The rest of the week consisted of me excitedly imaging scenarios involving Aymeric, tossed in with a little bit of working. I had never been to a formal dance, and I had dressed up in fancy clothing even less often. When Friday evening rolled around and it was my time to pick up the clothing for the dance the next day, I could barely contain my excitement, as well as my curiosity. 

I made my way straight from the Firmament and to Aymeric’s establishment, hurrying to make it before the sun started to set, resulting in a temperature drop that would chill me to the bone in what I was currently wearing.

I knocked on Aymeric’s door, waiting for a retainer to get it. The same short Elezen from before opened the door. 

“Oh, Violette, you’re expected,” she said, bowing to me as I stepped in. “I shall show you to Ser Aymeric immediately.”

I followed her down the long tiled hall, walking briskly to keep up with her quick pace. She walked past the dining commons where I had shared a drunken lunch with Aymeric and kept going down the hall, taking a left and following a long, purple rug that led down the hall.

She stopped in front of the door. “The fitting room, my lord.” She pushed open the door, and I could see a large, open room with several mirrors placed up along one side of the wall. There was a couch on the adjacent wall, with a table in the middle of the room. To the left side of the room were curtains for privacy while changing.

“Apologies, my lord,” the short Elezen started. “I believed him to be here already. I will seek him out in this instance.” 

“Thank you,” I responded, before entering the room and sitting on the couch on the far wall. I played with my fingers nervously, nervously awaiting whatever could come next. I think I was looking forward to seeing Aymeric more than anything, but I wanted to act in cool composure. I sat at the edge of the couch, eager for his arrival.

After waiting for several minutes, that seemed like much longer, the door was slowly pushed open, and Aymeric stepped in. He was in casual clothing, similar to what he wore to our lunch, but no tie or gloves, just a casual button down shirt. Nevertheless, his appearance made my heart race. 

“Apologies for the delay, Violette,” he said. “But I’m delighted that you received my invitation to you. I believe you’ll be delighted with the dress design.”

“I’ll love it,” I told him eagerly. “It is very kind of you to tailor me a dress.”

“How could I ask you to a dance knowing you haven’t packed anything fancy to wear?” He smiled at me, a warm smile, like the sands of Thanalan. His warm, olive toned skin and jet black hair made his crystal blue eyes stand out all the more, and I felt myself becoming lost in them. I quickly looked away before I became too enamoured. 

“But let me not keep you waiting,” he said, disappearing behind the fitting room curtains. He quickly returned with a black dress in hand, and as he did, I rose from the couch to meet him. “I truly hope it’s to your liking, Violette.”

He handed the dress to me and I held it out in front of me. It was long, almost reaching the floor, but by gods it was gorgeous. I held it to my chest with excitement. “Why, it’s gorgeous! Can I try it on?”

“Of course,” Aymeric gestured to the fitting rooms. “You’ll find a pair of shoes to match.” 

I slipped inside the fitting room, closing the curtain behind me. In the fitting room was a small red leather stool for me to sit on need be. I placed the dress on the hanger and undressed, leaving nothing on but undergarments. I then grabbed the dress and slid it on, zipping it up in the back, and found myself amazed with how well it fit. Aymeric’s tailors were truly talented. I sat on the leather seat and put on the peep toe stilettos, finding them to fit fine as well. I was nervous, however, as adventuring called for comfortable shoes, and these weren’t it. I had never practiced walking in them, or wearing them for that matter.

The dress was a perfect fit, and when I turned to the mirror in the fitting room, I got a really good look at it. It was an off the shoulder, black dress, asymmetrical around the legs. In the back, it was long, but in the front, it left my muscular, toned legs out to show. The front was decorated with a sort of white rhinestone, and the neck was scooped low, showing my collarbones. Overall, I felt graceful, and longed to hit the dancefloor to swirl around in a black dress, specifically tailored to my needs. The only problem would be getting used to the heels, which were quite uncomfortable.

I opened the curtain and saw Aymeric sitting on the couch, patiently awaiting my return. Upon me stumbling out, he rose to meet me, to be an arm to grab on to. I held onto his arm as I faltered out of the dressing room and towards the open part of the room. I stood in front of the mirrors on the opposite wall, and took in my image. I looked slightly disheveled from my work in the Firmament this morning, but I figured if I did up my long black hair tomorrow into something nice, I could really make it a look.

Aymeric walked up from behind me and held onto my shoulders, maybe to hold my balance in case the heels gave me trouble. I felt my face heat up from nervousness, being in such close to proximity to the man I fancied. 

“So,” I started. “How do I look?”

“Stunning,” he breathed. I could feel his warm breath on me, which sent shivers down my spine, causing my skin to break out in goosebumps.

“I just, I just don’t think I can walk in these shoes,” I said, smiling. “I’ve never worn shoes like this before! Don’t get me wrong, they’re lovely, but-”

“Then let’s practice,” Aymeric practically cooed into my ear, causing a shiver again, and my ears flattened to my head with nervousness.

“Practice… how?” I inquired.

“Dancing, Violette,” he said. “You’ll be swift on your feet before you know it.”

I turned to face Aymeric, and put my arms around his neck… for balance purposes of course. He put his hands on my hips and stepped to an imaginary beat, taking us across the room, slowly. I stumbled on my feet and felt my ankle give out on me, causing me to fall into his chest. It reminded me of when I was drunk and giggling into his chest. I giggled again, embarrassed for my lack of balance.

“I’ll get used to these, I promise,” I said, pulling away and looking him in the eyes. 

“We have all night, don’t you worry,” he responded.

We continued to slowly go back and forth, gently swaying to an abstract beat. We danced until my feet hurt, and I pulled away from him and sat on the couch. I took the shoes off and placed them on the floor beside my feet before tucking my legs up under me on the couch. Aymeric took a seat next to me, and I found myself drawn into his arms. He wrapped his arms around me, and I sunk into him.

“I think I’ll be used to it by tomorrow,” I said, more to myself than anything.

He put his hand on my head. “I expect nothing less,” he teased. 

I looked up at him and smiled. He looked at me too, and in the moment, our breathing was synchronized. His eyes danced over my face, while my eyes focused on one thing - his lips. In this moment, all I could think about was our lips, pressed together, exploring each other’s bodies with our hands as we made a mess of ourselves. My breathing became shaky as I mulled over these thoughts.

Aymeric took my face in his hand and pulled me in close, closer, until our lips were closer than our hearts. I could taste his breath, sweet and warm, as if it was milk tea on a sunny day. He pulled my face in closer and kissed me deeply. His lips tasted like Ishgardian winters, cold and chilling, like warm Costa del Sol tides coming in on the sand, like Il Mheg spring times, blooming with flowers and laughter. They were soft and warm against mine, and I found myself leaning into the kiss, hungry for more.

With his other hand, he ran his fingers through my hair, gentle, and kissed me again, and again, and again, soft and gentle as the first kiss had been. I felt my heart dancing around the room, as I had been moments earlier. I closed my eyes and kissed him back, putting some of what I learned from Haurchefant to use. At one point our kiss lingered, and he pulled me up to him, so that I was sitting on his lap. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him again, and I could feel his lips curl into a smile. I never wanted this instance to end.

He put his hands on my lower back and kissed me, moving slowly from my lips to my jawline and chin, then to my neck. I felt warmth flood me wherever he kissed, and I longed for every inch of my body to turn to fire. Slowly, adventurously, I grinded myself against his leg. He stopped kissing me and looked into my eyes, a mischievous grin spread onto his face.

“Oh, Violette, you flatter me,” he smiled slyly, as if he were a fox, and me his prey. “But I’m afraid you’ll have to save that for… tomorrow.”

I looked away from his gaze and blushed. We both stood up, and I gathered my clothes and headed out from the fitting room, still feeling excitement from the seconds before. 

Once we arrived at the exit, he held the door open for me.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said, leaning in to kiss me again. My lips met his and I kissed him, lingering just a tad too long, letting cold air into his home as the door was held wide open. “Good night,” he whispered.

I didn’t need to bundle myself up as I walked home, as I was still on fire from his kisses.


	7. May I Have This Dance?

I snuck back in quietly, unsure if Haurchefant was awake. Upon seeing the darkness from the bedroom, which was cracked open, I tiptoed around until I made it to the room, and slowly pushed the door open, which let out a loud creak as it opened. I cringed, hoping the noise didn’t wake him. 

I took off my boots and set them by the door and placed my dress on a hanger on the backside of the door, smoothing it out. I stood back and looked at it, catching glimpses of rhinestone in the moonlight pouring in. Just looking at it sparked excitement in my heart for tomorrow. I knew I wouldn’t be able to sleep with the level of excitement I felt, but I also knew that I wanted to be well rested for the long day ahead. 

I shuffled into bed next to Haurchefant, careful, careful enough to avoid stirring him, yet he let out a small groan and shifted slightly regardless of my attempts. I pulled the comforter over me and lay my head against the pillow, back to Haurchefant and facing the wall. I could see the streetlights outside the window, and there were no big powdery snowflakes tonight. The night was clear and stars were visible. Maybe, I thought, it would be silly of me to make a wish on the first star I saw that night, but by the gods did I wish, and I wished for a lot. 

\--------

Anxiety clawed its way into my dreams, stemming from my heart. All the problems I left in the First ate up at me, knowing all too soon that I’d have to return and face reality. The only reason I came back to the Source in the first place was because my friends had insisted I get some rest before my final fights. Emet-Selch had taken the Crystal Exarch to the Tempest after I defeated Vauthry and that was the last I saw of him. While Y’shtola and Urianger did the hard work of finding out how to get to the Tempest, I was instructed to rest up, and so I did. But my days here flew by with ease and comfort, almost as if I didn’t have to think of going back. But one thing tied me to the First, and that was the corrupted Light I had absorbed after taking down each Light Warden. 

While I thought Sin Eaters were vanquished with the return of the night, I knew that I… I might be something nasty. And that plagued my dreams. Emet-Selch, upon leaving Mt. Gulg, had said I had become no better than one of them, and something about that hurt me. His disappointment, his resentment. It’s not like I wanted to make him proud or anything, but I felt something for him. Some kind of yearning to understand, to connect. 

And that’s when I dreamt.

I dreamt I was back at Mt. Gulg, absorbing the last bit of Light from Innocence, becoming corrupted to the core. Light was flooding my veins, into my very heart, and I was struggling to contain it. I was in pain, but all I could focus on was seeing the concern on my friends’ faces when they saw me, their hero, collapse on the ground. And truly, I turned into something horrible. When I regained my composure, I was a Sin Eater tried and true. My friends, frozen with awe - fear - stared at me, large and imposing, before them. It didn’t take long for Eater instincts to kick in, and I killed and turned every last one of them. Alphinaud. Alisaie. Y’shtola. Urianger. Thancred. ....Ryne. 

I woke up in a cold sweat, crying. I didn’t want to be the Warrior of Light - of Darkness - anymore. Why was I chosen by Hydaelyn? I didn’t want to be a hero anymore. I could easily work my days away as a normal adventurer, hells, I didn’t even mind staying in Ishgard. Once the Restoration was done, I could stay in a newly built house and rest and live out my days. I yearned for normalcy. Yet the weight of the world was on my shoulders, and I was just one girl.

It was still dark, I didn’t know how long I slept. I was a snotty, teary mess, and I was trying to wipe away tears with my hands but more just kept coming. I sobbed into the blanket, loud, ugly sobs that I couldn’t control. I didn’t even care if I woke Haurchefant. My heart hurt. 

“Shh, come here, Violette,” I heard from behind me. “What’s going on?”

Haurchefant pulled me into him and stroked my hair, hushing me until I composed myself enough to talk. 

“I can’t really say,” I hiccuped through tears. “I can’t tell you.” 

“Sure you can,” he whispered soothingly. 

“You wouldn’t believe me even if I did,” I replied. 

Haurchefant pulled me close, holding me, no more questions asked. Eventually my sniffling stopped and our breathing began to match pace and I sunk into his arms, comfortable. 

\-----------------

I slept a lot longer than planned, but after my night, I figured I deserved it. The sun was high in the sky once again, and I had remained wrapped in the covers long after I had woken up. I stared blankly into the wall, feeling sick to my stomach with stress. Last night had not been kind to me, and it was taking its toll on my body. 

But looking at my dress, which hung on the back of the closed door, was comforting. I felt a twinge of excitement return to me as I looked at it, and reminisced about dancing with Aymeric, kissing him, fondling him… I felt my cheeks flush as I held onto the thoughts of last night, focusing on the taste of his kisses, the burn of lips on my skin. If last night reaped such rewards, I could only imagine what today could hold. And that made me blush deeper, burrowing my head into a pillow until I recollected myself.

The dance wasn’t until the evening, the later hours when the wealthy Ishgardian’s children had gone to bed, but I wanted to start getting ready now. I grabbed some small clothes from my leather bag and headed toward the bathroom, where I ran a bath and let steam fill the room. While sitting in the bath, I realized that anything I wore under the dress wouldn’t be reflective of the beauty of the dress itself. My small clothes and undergarments were plain, having never been seen by anyone but me before. But all of a sudden what they looked like mattered to me, and I decided once I was out of the bath, I would weave myself something prettier, made with rainbow silk or pixie floss. 

\-------------

Evening fell. I stood in front of the bathroom mirror with the black dress adorning me. I tied my long black hair into a loose braid and tossed it over my shoulder. I looked myself in the eye and took a deep breath, exhaling loudly and mentally preparing myself for the night ahead. I was still so honored that Aymeric decided to invite me to the dance, and I hoped that I could enjoy myself as Aymeric’s guest and not as the Warrior of Light. 

As I stepped out of the bathroom, I caught Haurchefant coming out of the bedroom. He was dressed up as well, wearing a black suit and silver tie, a very unusual look for him considering all I’ve ever seen was him in his armor. 

“You look breathtaking, Violette,” he said, taking a step towards me.

“I wish I could say the same,” I teased him.

He grabbed my hand. “You’ll need someone to keep you upright in those things while we walk, won’t you?” He said, gesturing to my heels.

I laughed it off, blushing, but appreciated his slick way of hand holding. I intertwined my fingers with his, and we took off into the cold night, heading to Aymeric’s together.

The night was especially cold, and I was very much underdressed for the weather. Without my usual armor, which was considerably warmer than what I was currently wearing, I felt the cold nip at me more than usual. Snow decorated the sky as it fell, with more momentum than normal, causing my dark hair to be decorated by the flakes. When we finally arrived at the de Borel establishment, we were both covered with snow.

I knocked on the door, taking my hand back from Haurchefant, just in case Aymeric was at the door. His usual short, Elezen retainer opened the door for us. This time she was dressed up in a suit and bow tie, her jacket looking a tad oversized for her. 

“Welcome my lords,” she bowed. “Have you brought with you your invitations?” 

“Ah, crap,” I exclaimed. “I didn’t even think to bring it! Should I go back for it, or?”

Haurchefant handed the Elezen retainer his invitation and stepped inside. “I suppose I should have reminded you, Violette. But then again, where’s the fun in that?” He winked.

The panic on my face must have been clear, as the Elezen shook her head and gestured to me to come in. 

“I know you’re an esteemed guest, Violette, you need not worry.”

“Oh, thank you,” I said, feeling a wave of relief as I stepped in, feeling the warmth of the establishment hit me on blast.

The retainer led us to the ballroom, where I could hear loud chatter going on from inside. She pushed open the door and let us inside. Before stepping inside, I stopped to take in the sheer size of the room. It was a large, spacious room with white tiled floor and a top floor that you could sit at to watch the dancing from below. Ishgardian and Eorzean banners lined the walls, along with floor to ceiling windows. Bright, large chandeliers hung from the ceiling and gave the room a bright, spacious glow.

As I stepped in, a blue haired Elezen, who I assumed to be another retainer of Aymeric’s, approached me, holding a platter of cookies. 

“A snack, perhaps, my lord?” He inquired.

I shook my head, too nervous to eat. I watched Haurchefant take a bite from one.

Amongst the crowd, I searched for Aymeric. As I was his guest, I figured it was only right that I found him. I was in a hall of people I didn’t know, and because of that, I followed Haurchefant around awkwardly and made small talk with the higher ups of Ishgard. For the most part, no one made comments about me as the Warrior of Light, and being called ‘my lord’ was much more preferable. I tried to mingle, but my nervousness and eagerness to see Aymeric made it quite difficult.

Eventually, from the top of the second layer, Aymeric came out into a small clearing and welcomed everyone to the dance, speaking about how it was great to see everyone gathering together in peace after the Dragonsong War. Seeing him up there made my heart race. He looked even more attractive to me than usual, wearing a fitted suit and tie, it gave him the appearance of gentleness, which I didn’t normally see with men in armor. Through my racing heart, my heart thudding in my ears, I could barely focus on his words, and instead admired him from afar. Eventually, his opening speech ended, and he left the second story to come join us down at the dance floor.

Aymeric approached me, two drinks in hand. 

“I know how you handle alcohol, so maybe we just do one or two drinks tonight, huh?” He said, handing me what looked to be a cocktail of some sorts. One sip made me recoil back, the burn of alcohol much more prominent here than it was in the wine I had had days earlier. 

“Strong, aren’t they?” He asked, taking a sip of his own as well. All I could do was nod as I tried to take another sip, feeling the burn of alcohol go down my throat. 

“How is the crafting coming along?” He asked me, trying to make small talk as we sipped on our drinks.

“It’s coming,” I said, not sure what interesting tidbits I could say to spice up the conversation. Should I tell him about my newly crafted underwear? Probably not.

He finished his drink and gave the glass to a nearby retainer, to which I did the same, and then he took my hand. 

“Violette Rose, would you give me this dance?” He asked as the music played an upbeat, classy tune. I nodded, smiling, and taking his hand and following him to a small clearing for us to dance. 

We reiterated what I had learned just the night before, and I followed his footsteps back and forth and twirled around. I found myself grinning widely.

Eventually he swung me out and then close into him, so close that I was pressed up against his chest. I looked him in the eyes as he looked down at me, and leaned forward, leaning close to him, close enough that I could feel his breath on my face. It smelled sweet like that of the cocktails we had recently drank. He leaned down, holding me by the waist and kissed me softly, briefly, but just enough to get my blood pumping, to excite me. I leaned up and kissed him again, giggling between each kiss. 

“How I would love to take you upstairs, but alas, there are still people here,” he whispered into me. “Why not go upstairs and wait for me?”

My eyes widened with surprise and I felt my face grow hot. “Oh, I would like that,” I said, trying to sound calm and collected. “I just don’t know where it is.” I laughed a little of my nervousness away. 

“Speak with Liza, the retainer who escorted you in, and she’ll take you upstairs,” he cooed, his voice warm and buttery. He kissed me again before turning me away to the doors. 

I pushed open the ballroom doors and came back out to the entrance of the house. I could see people chattering about in the hallways and knew it would be awhile before everyone had left. I spotted Liza, standing by the doorway, and approached her nervously, worried she would know of Aymeric and I’s plans. 

“I wish to be escorted to Aymeric’s room,” I said, walking up to her.

“Understood, my lord,” Liza said, bowing, not questioning my motives. 

She took me up a set of stairs, long and covered with a purple rug that draped its way down the stairs. She took a right up another set of stairs, similarly adorned, and led me down a long hall. All the doors were shut, so I couldn’t see what was inside any of them, but I wondered if they were bedrooms as well. Eventually we reached another turn in the hallway, and at the end was a large, double door room. Liza pushed open the doors and revealed a huge bedroom, definitely larger than anything I was used to sleeping in at inns.

The room had purple carpeting and stone wall, with a window on the farside that would let in a large amount of sunlight on a sunny day. The bed was large, king-sized, embellished with many pillows and a large comforter. There were dressers on the opposite wall and night stands on either side of the bed. On one of the dressers was a pitcher with some dark liquid and crystalline glasses around it. 

“Can I provide you with any refreshments while you wait?” Liza asked. 

“I think I’m fine, thank you,” I replied. She left, closing the doors behind her and leaving me to stand and take in the large room. I sat down on the bed and undid the straps on my shoes, then swung my legs over onto the bed. I lay my head on a pillow and rested on top of the comforter. After my disturbed sleep last night, I found myself comfortable and maybe even a little drowsy. I rested my hands on my chest and closed my eyes, taking in the scent of Aymeric that lingered yet on the bed, in the sheets, on the pillows. 

The scent was soothing me, coaxing me to just lay in bed, just for a second, and close my eyes. What would happen next was unknown - all I knew is that I wanted to be absorbed into this scent, to breathe it into my lungs, permanently burning it into them. 

I felt my eyelids grow heavy on me, weighing themselves down with sleep, and I let them close, taking steady, even breaths. As I drifted into a cozy sleep, I realized I never did give Haurchefant his dance.


	8. I'd Rather Have You Than a Mere Dream

I awoke to two double doors slamming shut, and while it didn’t jolt me awake, it startled me enough to sit up. Aymeric walked in, taking off his suit jacket and throwing it against a loveseat.

“I hope I didn’t keep you long, Violette,” he said, sitting on the bed next to me. Seeing him looking ruffled up, jacket off, tired, aroused me. I sat up on my knees and grabbed him by the tie, pulling him into me.

“I guess you’ll just have to make it up to me,” I murmured into his lips before kissing him once, softly. Aymeric put his hands on my waist and pulled me onto his lap, looking amused.

“Anything for you, my lord,” he said, mimicking the retainers’ way of addressing me. “What can I do for you?” 

I looked away from his piercing blue gaze, still holding onto his tie. “I guess we’ll find out, huh,” I said, smiling slyly.   
Aymeric put a hand on my face, running his fingers into my hair. I desired his burning kisses again, to feel his lips pressed against my skin, to explore places that have been previously unexplored. I needed him, and I could feel myself growing excited. 

He kissed me again, harder, with more fire behind it than any kiss before it. It made my lips ache for more, and while it wasn’t breathtaking itself, it made my breathing unsteady. I kissed him back, sloppily, letting saliva trickle from my lips and onto his, heavy breaths from the two of us intermingling in the air like lost lovers. 

I pulled his tie, pulling him closer, as close as I could get him, daring to become one. His grip around my waist became tighter, and I straddled him, one of his legs between my own. We kissed hungrily, as if we hadn’t kissed before. He slid his tongue into my mouth, playing with my own tongue as if it were a game. He slithered it around, tickling the bottom of my tongue and then tangling them together. I began to slowly grind myself on his leg, feeling pleasure rush through me as I made contact. This only caused him to grab me tighter, putting one hand on the back of my head and the other on my back.

“Didn’t I promise you we’d have a good time tonight?” He murmured into my mouth. I moaned softly into his lips in response as I continued to grind gently against him. I put my hands on his shoulders to get better balance and pull him into me. He gently bit my lower lip, causing an involuntary moan to escape my mouth. From there he kissed my jaw, then my jawline, my neck, my collarbone. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply, letting him explore my body more and more with each kiss. 

Aymeric came back to eye level, kissed me deeply, and then threw me softly onto the bed, climbing over me, putting a hand on either side of me. “What say you and I have a drink or two?” He asked, his face inches from mine.

“I’d like that,” I replied, grinning.

Aymeric got up and went to the dresser with the glasses on it, pouring a small amount of liquid into each glass and handing one to me. I took a sip, weary of what the taste could be like. It tasted like his kisses, though, as it caused a fire in my mouth. It burnt going all the way down and made my stomach feel warm. The burn was so strong I couldn’t even taste the flavor, but I knew it was a bitter alcohol from the strong brown coloring. 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re trying to get me tipsy,” I joked.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Aymeric downed the rest of his drink in one gulp and went to pour himself another. He took a sip from it and put it on the nightstand at the side of the bed. I finished mine and put the glass next to his, laying back down, head on the pillow, my body inviting him to come in.

He climbed back over me and kissed me. He put a knee between my legs, giving me something to grind myself against, and began kissing my neck. He kissed slowly down my neck and to my collarbone to where he’d stopped before, but this time he kept going, pulling my dress down a little and exposing the top of my breast. 

“I think we’re going to need to take this off,” he said, pulling at the dress. I blushed and sat up, unzipping the back and slipping out of it, tossing it to the floor. I was left in a lacy silk bra and panties that I had weaved for this occasion only. I laid my head back.

“Now what?” I purred, my eyes undressing him.

Aymeric pulled his tie off and unbuttoned his shirt, revealing a very muscular body, toned in every way, polished off with his olive toned skin. He removed his shirt and dropped it to the floor next to us, and mounted himself over me once again. His hands held my hips, but not for long, as he ran them up and down my body, eventually stopping at my breasts, squeezing them gently while kissing my chest. I ran my fingers through his hair, letting him wander, eager for him to take off more. 

“By the Fury, Violette, you’re perfect,” he mumbled into my chest. He pulled my bra down, exposing my bare, hardened nipples and gently sucked on one, playing with the other between his thumb and forefinger. I pushed his head down, feeling my breathing becoming unsteady. The sensation of his tongue swirling around my nipple made me wet. I rubbed myself against the leg that was between my own and moaned softly, taking in the different sensations. I looked down and made eye contact with Aymeric as he sucked on my tits, causing me to quickly look away in embarrassment. If looks could kill, he could make a living out of staring.

Aymeric put his hands on my sides and kissed my ribcage, then my stomach, then my abdomen. He pulled at my panties and looked up at me. I gave him a nod of consent for him to remove them, and he slowly took them off, admiring my body as he did.

“These are cute, Violette, but I’m going to have to get rid of them,” he cooed, bringing his head back down. He kissed my abdomen again and then gently licked my exposed pussy. The sensation sent chills up my spine, and I felt goosebumps develop on my arms. Aymeric wrapped one arm around my leg, holding my leg down close to him, and used his other hand to finger me gently. He slipped one finger into my wetness and softly thrust it in and out while licking me. I grabbed his head and pushed him down, grabbing fistfuls of hair while moaning loudly. My tail curled with pleasure, and I closed my eyes and let Aymeric go to work.

Eventually he added a second finger, which made me shudder with pleasure. He rhythmically thrusted them in and out. My back arched, and I wanted to spread my legs further, but he had me held down. His control over me made me even more aroused - I wanted to let him take control over me, as if we were dancing for the first time and he was teaching me step by step, but this time, thrust by thrust. I had never felt something like this before.

Something like this was like a brisk day in Ishgard, when you take the first deep breath of cold air and it refreshes you, wakes you. Something like this was digging your toes into the sands of Costa del Sol and taking in the warm breeze. Something like arousal, excitement, passion, heat. I felt all that and more as I felt a ripple of pleasure run through me, causing me to curl my toes and moan out Aymeric’s name as I came in his mouth. My body shuddered with bliss and I grinded myself against Aymeric as I came.

Aymeric sat up and licked his lips. “Good girl,” he murmured, kissing me, giving me a taste of myself. I pulled his face to mine and kissed him again, holding it, lingering, taking my time, before letting him go. I gasped for breath, filling my lungs with his essence. Aymeric sat back, his eyes running up and down my body.

“But we’re not done here,” Aymeric said, unbuckling the belt to his dress pants. He pulled my body to the end of the bed so that my legs were hanging off. He lost the rest of his pants and pulled his cock out, touching the tip of my clit with it as he leaned over me, teasing me like a cat toying with its prey. I squirmed and thrust my hips towards him, my body begging him to enter. He rubbed his cock against my opening, teasing me still.

“Is this your first time, Violette?” He breathed into me. 

“Yes,” I nodded. “So maybe we should be gentle a little.”

Aymeric nodded and kissed me, putting my legs on his shoulders, and I could feel him slipping inside my already wet pussy. With ease he slipped inside of me, and I could feel him thrust in and out slowly. 

“Is this fine?” He asked softly, fucking me gently.

I nodded. 

Aymeric picked up the pace slightly, leaning down into me so that my legs were pressed against my breasts so that he could kiss me as we fucked. I could feel him deep, deeper inside me, ramming my insides. He moaned softly into my lips, kissing me hard as he continued to fuck gently, but not too gentle. 

“You’re so tight, Violette,” he commented, causing my face to turn red. “It feels good.”

I dug my fingers into his back as he picked up pace, daring to leave marks against his skin.

“Fuck me harder,” I whispered. “Faster.”

Aymeric picked up the pace, and I could hear him grunting with each thrust. He slid in and out of me effortlessly, I dug my nails into his back and moaned. He leaned in and kissed me hard, and I could feel him smiling against my lips. I smiled back, closing my eyes and enjoying the pace we were fucking at. I felt waves of bliss washing over me once again, and I knew I was close to orgasm.

“Aymeric,” I breathed. “I’m gonna cum again.” 

“Violette,” he whispered into my lips. “We’re not done until I say we’re done.”

Aymeric stood up and spread my legs further, holding each leg as he thrusted into me harder than before. I couldn’t contain how I felt any longer and came on his cock, waves of pleasure pouring over me, my heart racing, my breathing heavy. My face flushed as I came again, moaning loudly. I was incredibly sensitive to each thrust, and it continued to cause me to moan, despite having came twice already.

“Get on your knees,” Aymeric commanded, pulling out of me and stroking himself off as I slid off the bed and onto my knees. “Open up.” 

I was confused as to why he wanted my mouth open, but was in for a surprise when he thrust his hard cock into my mouth, fucking it slowly. He grabbed the back of my head and pushed me in towards him, so that I could feel his cock in the back of my throat. He fucked gently, moaning softly. 

“Violette, I’m going to cum,” he said, picking up the pace. I felt his cock banging against the back of my throat, aching for his cum. He grunted as he gripped my head harder, pushing me towards him until his whole cock was in my mouth. I then felt a flood of warmth gush into my mouth and instantly swallowed.

Aymeric pulled out of my mouth and grabbed my hand, helping me up. 

“Next time, I’ll finish somewhere else,” he hinted, giving me a sly grin. 

I sat down at the edge of the bed, unsure what would happen next. I replayed the events that had just transcended over and over in my mind, in disbelief that I got to have sex with Ser Aymeric de Borel. Thinking about him fondling me and eating me out, causing me to cum, made me blush furiously, and I looked away from him to keep my face out of sight.

Aymeric got into the opposite side of the bed from where I was sitting and pulled up the comforter, sliding into bed.

“You’re more than welcome to stay the night, Violette,” he said, leaning in towards me. “In fact, I’d prefer it.” He reached over and ran his fingers through my hair. 

“How many other women do you say that to?” I asked, looking away. 

“Just you,” I could hear him smiling as he said it. When I looked in his direction, my ears heard correct. I turned towards him, lifting the comforter and sliding myself in.

“Maybe I’ll stay, then, but only if you promise you’re telling the truth,” I jested.

“I promise, Violette, now come here.” 

His invitation for me to come close to him reminded me of how Haurchefant would hold me close at night. Something about this seemed different to me, I’d rather have Aymeric by my side if I were to wake from a foul dream. Something about him made me feel warm from the inside out, and I longed to be with him. 

I slid towards him, against his bare chest and into his open arms. He wrapped them around me, pulling me to his warmth. I placed my head against his chest, and I could hear a steady heartbeat from within his chest. How I wished to one with the beating of his heart, to be his, to be his only. 

Aymeric kissed the top of my head and held me close, draping the comforter over my shoulders until I was covered from chin down. I settled into a downy pillow and closed my eyes. For tonight, I was glad to be with him, for time seemed to be frozen within place, any thoughts of night horrors were vanquished. Time won’t stop for anyone, especially me, and farewells come in the blink of an eye, so I cherished these moments as I fell asleep.


End file.
